Creatures of the Night (A!)
"Creatures of the Night" is the twenty-sixth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the ninety-ninth episode overall. Plot -Your team? - Nick Fury crossed his arms over his chest. -The Omicron-Kappa Protocol… Don’t you remember? - Blade replied, his expression unchanged. -For a former director you have forgotten a lot about S.H.I.E.L.D.. - -I haven’t forgotten about it… I just didn’t think it would ever work… - -Well, it did. The Howling Commandos are active. - -Wait, Captain America’s WWII team? - Spider-Man asked. -NO! - Brooks and Fury yelled in unison. -Ok, ok, no more interventions from your friendly neighborhood. - -I had just offered Spider-Man a place in S.H.I.E.L.D., he fits better there! He’s not… A monster like you. - -Oh, and people at S.H.I.E.L.D. aren’t monsters at all, right? - -Remember you are part of S.H.I.E.L.D. - -Exactly. - -Can someone please explain the whole Omega-Kappa-Delta thing? - Peter scratched the back of his head. -I can’t decide otherwise. - -I think it’s time you meet the team… Guys! - Suddenly, four figures got inside the museum. As Spider-Man and his friends turned around, they came face to face with a group of monsters. -It’s time you all meet Jack Russell, a.k.a Werewolf, Frankenstein's Monster, N’Kantu, the Living Mummy and Theodore Sallis, a.k.a. Man-Thing. - Blade said, pointing at his teammates. -I think Werewolf’s codename lacks impact… Something like Werewolf by Night would be better… - Peter suggested. -No, that’s dumb. - Brooks shook his head slightly. -Alright… - Spider-Man looked down. -What’s the deal with me, anyway? - -Morbius is back in action… - Werewolf explained. -And we know you have some past history together. - -Oh, yeah, healing blood vampire. - -He’s not a real vampire. - Blade corrected him sternly. -Anyway, he’s been fooling around with an army of pseudo-vampires. We don’t know why or who sent him, but he clearly has a reason to do this. - -I think he’s just nuts. - -Or… Or too smart… - The Living Mummy suggested. -Sometimes the line is too blurry. - Iron Fist shrugged. Man-Thing walked to Rand and bent over as much as he could, examining the blonde guy’s face and poking his head softly. Danny smiled up at him. -Hello, big guy. - -Hello. - Man-Thing replied slowly. -He never speaks, feel proud! - Werewolf exclaimed smiling. -I think he’s just misunderstood. He is a sentient being… Just different than us. - Danny looked at Russell. -Well, that’s an unusual way to see it. - -Oh, that’s why he never speaks. You wouldn’t like to talk either if no one understood you or they thought you are below normal intelligence. - -Too much information, Mister. - Blade cut him short. -We have a pseudo-vampire to catch. - -I never said I’m joining you guys… - Peter said, looking at everyone in the museum. -Fury’s right, I don’t belong in your team… And you are right, Blade, I don’t belong in S.H.I.E.L.D. either. But I can still be an ally. - -That’s enough for me. Let’s get moving. - Brooks said, walking away from the heroes, as his team followed him. -Wait, aren’t my friends coming too? - Parker asked, jogging to Blade. -Of course not. - The Howling Commandos’ leader said, without getting his eyes off his way. -Oh… I’m sorry guys. - Spider-Man turned around to his friends. -It’s ok, Peter. - Luke shrugged. -We don’t wanna be anywhere near that guy, anyway. - White Tiger added. -It won’t take long. - Peter said, before running towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. subteam. The heroes walked through the old part of the city’s sewers, until they got to Dr. Connors’ laboratory. -Wait, I remember this place… It’s Dr. Connors’ old lab… And he came to help me the first time I battled Morbius… - Spider-Man commented -Finally the kid is being smart! - Jack chuckled. -Wait… Something’s not right… - Parker ignored the comments from the werewolf and started looking around. -Don’t you feel observed? - -Ok, I take that back. - Werewolf shook his head smiling and walked forward, just as a vampire jumped on him and tried to attack him with a knife. -Told you! - Peter exclaimed, as hordes of vampires jumped in front of them. -This… Is… Where… The… Fun… Begins!!! - Frankenstein’s Monster yelled, firing his machine gun at the vampires and damaging them with hallowed bullets. N’Kantu wrapped some vampires in the strips of linen that he was covered in himself and smashed them around. Man-Thing, sensing the violent emotions and emotional provocation radiated by the vampires, started producing sulphuric acid and using it to burn them. Blade pulled his sword out and started slicing through the creatures of the night. Suddenly, they heard a loud thump and Brooks lifted his head. -Morbius… - He muttered. -Come with me, Spider-Man! - Eric ordered and ran away from the battle. -Wait… What? - Peter asked, but as he didn’t get a reply from the Vampire Hunter, he ran after him too. When they got to the room where the sound came from, they found Morbius and Lizard fighting against each other. -I NEED YOUR BLOOD, VAMPIRE!!! - -And I… I need this lab! - Morbius exclaimed. -OVER MY DEAD BODY!!! - Connors yelled and attacked the pseudo-vampire. -Stop now! - Spider-Man ordered and the two creatures looked at him. -SPIDER-MAN!!! - Morbius looked at the wall crawler. -And Blade… What a pleasant surprise!!! - -Why are you attacking the city, Morbius? - Brooks asked. -Attacking? No, no, no. I’m just doing what I must do to survive this full moon. - -Is that what The Hood said? - Peter asked. -About the thread between worlds and whatever? - -Exactly… - Michael nodded. -You’re smarter than you seem, Spider-Man. Tomorrow, this world will be invaded by demons… Mephisto, Blackheart… I am willing to do anything to survive, even if that is turning New York City into a vampire city. - Blade chuckled bitterly. -Do you think you can keep up with that? Dracula will come all the way from Transylvania to take over this “vampire city”. And you know he will succeed. You’re no match for him! - -Oh, that’s it, I’ve had it! - Morbius yelled and flew towards Brooks, attacking him. Lizard grabbed a test tube from the table. -Finally… My cure… - -I don’t think that’s Morbius’ blood! - Spider-Man exclaimed, but it was too late. The human blood that was in the tube started affecting Lizard negatively, forcing him to flee. -What was that?! - Peter ordered to know. -Oh, that was my lunch. I guess I’ll use your blood instead, Spider-Man! - Michael smirked and tried to attack the hero, but Blade stopped him. -You’re delusional, Morbius. This will lead to your doom!!! - -I am not scared of you… - The pseudo-vampire smiled evilly. -Ok, then you probably are scared of us. - Werewolf commented, as the Howling Commandos walked inside the room. After looking around and not finding any way to fight them back, Morbius flew away, abandoning the lab. -Thank you, Spider-Man. - Blade looked down at the teenager. -Also, thanks for the new nickname! - Russell exclaimed. -Werewolf by Night sounds even darker. - -But this just worries me… - Eric continued, ignoring his teammates’ comment. -Tomorrow… Tomorrow is going to be a big day for this world. And we need to be ready. - -That’s very true, Eric Brooks. - A figure smiled widely, watching the whole scene through a screen. -But demons aren’t going to be your only problem… - He turned around, smiling at his vampire army. Gallery Blade_(Earth-1010)_vs._Nick_Fury_(Earth-1010).png|"Wait, Captain America’s WWII team?" HowlingCommandos(SHIELD).png|"I think it’s time you meet the team…" Images-5.jpg|Jack Russell, a.k.a Werewolf Frankenstein's Monster_CotN.png|Frankenstein's Monster N'Kantu_CotN.jpg|N’Kantu, the Living Mummy Man-Thing_CotN.png|Theodore Sallis, a.k.a. Man-Thing Blade_Ultimate_Spider-Man.png|"That’s enough for me. Let’s get moving." Howling_Commandos_Assemble!.jpg|"Wait, I remember this place… It’s Dr. Connors’ old lab… And he came to help me the first time I battled Morbius…" 524f40d09e6cc.jpg VampireHunterCotN.png|Blade vs vampires 524e15a356362.jpg|"Come with me, Spider-Man!" MorbiusVsLizardCotN.png|"And I… I need this lab!" MvB,LvSMCotN.png|"I don’t think that’s Morbius’ blood!" BladeVsMorbiusCotN.png|Blade vs Morbius MorbiusFleesCotN.png|Morbius flees WerewolfByNightNowCotN.png|"Also, thanks for the new nickname! Werewolf by Night sounds even darker." CreatureOfTheNight.png|"But demons aren’t going to be your only problem…" VampireArmyCotN.png Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! All Hallows Arc Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Curtis Connors (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vlad Dracula (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Brooks (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Howling Commandos (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:N'Kantu (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frankenstein's Monster (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jack Russell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Theodore Sallis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Michael Morbius (Earth-1010)/Appearances